Right Girl
by TisBeKiko
Summary: Danny meets a girl he really likes after a night at the club, but hes wasted and ruins it. Two years later, he runs into her and shes getting married. What happens?


The song used is 'Right Girl' by The Maine. I dont own McFLY, The Maine, or the lyrics to this song. I only own Ms. Drake ;)

* * *

_Got caught running up a tab  
Couldn't drive home, so I had to share a cab_

As I looked around the bar, I vaugely remembered Harry telling me that they were all leaving and that I'd have to get a cab. I looked at my phone. 1:34. I groaned and decided that even though I didn't want to leave, it's probably the best idea. So, I gathered everything of mine that I could remember was somewhere not on me, and set off to catch a cab.

When I finally got one to stop, a girl walked out of the club and I turned and looked at her, then opened the door, sighing again, and nodded for her to get in. She smiled and walked over, then slid in.

"Thank you." She said. As I was about to shut the door, she kicked it to stop me. "Aren't you gonna get in?" She asked. I shrugged and got in next to her.

"Where to first?" The driver asked. I looked at her and she gave him her address, but I was honestly too drunk to remember it two seconds after she said it.

_Introduce herself, by her last name  
The kind of girl you steal from the football team_

"So, whats your name?" She asked. I looked at her oddly, then realized she had an American accent and was probably new around here. I smiled.

"Danny. Danny Jones." I said, holding my hand out for her. She smiled and shook it. "How about you?" I asked.

"Drake." She answered. I raised my eyebrow and she smiled at me. "Its my last name." She laughed slightly. I nodded, finally catching on, and smiled.

"So, what brings you to London?" I asked and she bit at her lip for a minute then shrugged and looked back at me.

_Brought up, silver spoon mess  
Always trying to tear her off her catholic dress_

She told me that her entire life, her parents had complete control over everything she did. Apparently, she was from a pretty wealthy family, because she says she went to private catholic schools her whole life and hated it. She said that she was forced to be what she didn't want to be, so once she turned 20, she finally saved up enough money to move over here and get a place to stay. So she got a job at a Disney store over here and moved here three months ago.

"Don't let my friend Tom find out you work at a Disney store. He'll be in every day, either just to geek out with you over Disney things or buying things from you." I mused, smiling. She laughed and grinned.

"Tell him hes more than welcome to come buy things. I need the money." She said. I laughed a little back, then looked at her. She was really beautiful. She was only wearing a pair of shorts and an off the shoulder black shirt, but it suited her better than any kind of club dresses would. It was obvious she wasn't that kind of girl. She also had platinum blonde hair, but it didn't make her look fake like it usually does on girls. It looked really good on her, it was a nice contrast to her dark brown eyes.

_But the alcohol made its way down  
She was the last thing that I saw last night  
before I hit the ground_

"So, how old are you, Danny?" She asked, seeing as she'd told me about herself and this ride seemed to be really long.

"I turned.." I stopped for a minute to think as hard as I could. My brian was failing right now because my head was in overdrive, but not on what I wanted it to be thinking about. "21 back on March 12." I answered. She laughed at how long I took to answer.

"Are you sure?" She asked, still giggling. I laughed as well and nodded, then ran my hand though my hair. "Well you seem pretty high mantinace... besides the fact that you're completely trashed. Where do you work?" She asked. I contimplated lying, but apparently took too long because she laughed again. "Are you too drunk to remember that too?" she asked. I rolled my eyes and smiled at her. I'm really starting to like this girl.

"Nah, I remember. I'm in a band. We're called McFLY." I answered. She looked at me funny. "Dont mock the name. Tom named the band and hes a geek, I already told you that." I said, pointing at her. I think it was her anyway, there were two of her right now. She laughed and slapped my hand away, so I took it that it was her and I laughed too.

"Do you remember any of your lyrics?" She asked. I stuck my tongue out at her and she laughed, then I sat back and thought for which song to sing to her.

"Hmm. This is a hard choice. How about..." I decided on POV, for no apparent reason. I could remember the most lyrics from it, so I sang the first verse, then looked at her. She smiled sadly.

"I can relate to that." She sighed. I smiled at her the same way.

"Me too." I breathed, then started to wonder why I hadn't fucked this up yet. And of course, once that thought crossed my mind, my body took it upon itself to lean over and kiss her. She didnt push me away and slap me, but she didnt kiss back either. I pulled away and shook my head. "Sorry." I said. She shook her head and leaned over and kissed me. Then the cab stopped and she opened the door and looked at me, then nodded towards the house.

_Oh god, I did the wrong thing to the right girl  
My mind was only in it for a minute  
Had a bad fling with the good girl  
I was stupid and dumb, not givin' up_

I woke up in the morning with a massive headahce. I groaned and rolled over, but couldn't bring myself to open my eyes. It was already too bright, there was no way that light was getting into my eyes and killing me. I rolled over onto my side and it got darker, so I forced one of my eyes open. There was a mass of messy blonde hair infront of me and I groaned and rubbed my eyes.

_Why the hell is Doug in my bed?_ I wondered to myself, pushing myself off the bed. A stabbing pain shot though my head and I groaned and grabbed my head, which made Dougie move. I winced and looked at him, only to find, it wasn't Dougie and I wasn't in my room.

"Fuck." I mumbled, running my hand down my face. I hate when i get so sloshed, i forget the girls name. Or being with the girl in the first place. But God, she looked beautiful. When you look past the fact that her hair is everywhere and that shes got a few tiny little red marks around her neck. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck, then looked around. "_Fuck._" I sighed again, a little louder this time. This deffinatly wasn't my room.

The walls were blue, a little brighter then the ones in my own, but there were emence ammounts of pictures hanging up on the walls, mostly of the same group of girls, and I didn't know any of them. Except for the blonde. She was the girl next to me in bed. I sat up straight to get a better look around the room. She had a trophy, but I couldn't see what for because my vision was still a little blury, and of course I didn't have my glasses. I continued to look around and saw a guitar stand, along with more pictures of the girls, a poster of that warewolf from the vampire movies and books Tom loves, and a football. I smiled slightly, then the girl started to sit up. I searched my brain and finally came up with Drake, for some reason.

"Morning, Danny." She blushed, fixing her hair and wrapping the sheet around her tighter. I grinned back sheepishly.

"Morning... Drake...?" I said, scratching at the back of my head. She sighed and threw her arm over her eyes.

"Were you too drunk to remember last night?" She asked. I sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry. I'll remember in a few minutes, I'm just not fully awake yet. Plus, hangovers dont help anything." I mumbled. She sighed.

"Gosh, I feel like such a slut. I would just like to inform you, this is only the first time I've made out with a guy I met in a Taxi less then an hour after after I met him." She said. I laughed.

"You've made out with another guy you met in a taxi?" I asked, which made her laugh slightly and cover her face. "And from the looks of it... we did more than making out." I said, looking around the floor to see our clothes thrown in random different directions. "It's all good though. I've been in worse situations." I said, rubbing my hands down my face again. She frowned.

"Whats that mean?" She asked. _Fuck. Could I be any stupider? _

_The blank stare out the window  
If I could just sober up, if I could just admit  
I did the wrong thing to the right girl  
It was your room baby and i just slept in it  
It was your room baby and i just slept in it_

"All I ment was-" I stopped and closed my eyes, trying to think of the wording I was looking for.

"That you've woken up to a weirder sitaution? What, couldnt remember the girls name? Theres been too many?" She asked, starting to glare at me.

"No! Thats not what I ment, Drake, listen, I can't think straight right now, I have a pounding headache, give me three seconds.." I trialed off, grabbing my boxers from the side of the bed and pulling them on before getting out of the bed.

"What exactly did last night mean to you?" She asked, still glaring at me. I raised my eyebrows.

"I dont know yet, I only remember kissing in the taxi as of this moment!" I yelled. She glared at me and climbed out of bed with the sheet wrapped around her, then started picking up my clothes and throwing them at me.

"Get out. You're such an ass! I can't believe I let myself think that you legitimently liked me and it wasn't just the alcohol talking." She said. I rolled my eyes, pulling the skinny jeans she threw at me on before she chucked my shirt at me.

"EASY! I'M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN!" I yelled. She glared at me.

"That is such a lie." She grumbled. I rolled my eyes and zippered and buttoned my pants, then pulled my shirt on and threw my head back, before rolling my neck to look at her. Random flashes of last night played over in my mind and I smiled slightly, but hid it just before she looked at me again.

"Ashleigh, I'm sorry." I breathed, walking over to her and grabbing her arm softly. She pushed me off and shoved me backwards into the door.

"Dont touch me. Just go." She growled. I looked at her in awe for a minute, no girl other than my sister has ever been strong enough to push me like that. Her gaze never lightened from her glare so I decided it was best for me to go. When I left that day, I didn't see her again, and that drove me crazy.

Two years later, I was walking into Starbucks with Tom when I saw her. At first I didn't realize who she was, theres thousands of girls with blonde hair in the world. But then she turned around and smiled towards me.

"Oh, this is my friend Ashleigh. She works in the Disney store that opened a few years back. I bother the crap out of her buying my Vynlmations." He said. I smiled at her slightly and she smiled at me a little.

"Hi, Danny." She said. Tom raised his eyebrow, then saw the look on my face and realized she was the girl whose been driving me insane.

"Uh, hi Drake." I mumbled.

Tom decided that he was going to try to set me up with her after that, only to find out that she had a steady boyfriend who had actually just proposed to her. My heart sank when she showed us the ring, and all I could think about was that I could give her so much more than he can.

After that, the three of us met up a few more times in Starbucks just to hang out, then we moved on to hanging out at Toms with Dougie, Harry, and Giovanna as well. She pretended like when we met never happened, so I went along with it. She eventually asked me, Tom, and Gio to help her with her wedding. I dont think she realized how much it was killing me to know that she was perfectly happy getting married to a guy who _wasn't _me. I'd gotten to know alot more about her, to find out that she still didn't have many friends over here and that her fiance Ray could be a major dick, which added more fuel to my fire of hatred for the lucky bastard, taking what hes got for granted. Regardless, I went along with helping them because it seemed to make her happy.

_Thought she had it all planned out  
Went to marry some guy she had talked about  
A tear in a dress  
And a tear in her eye  
And just like that, her whole life flashed by_

It took three days at Toms house, and early on in the fourth night, we finally finished planning the wedding. We decided that we'd worked hard and diserved to go out, so everyone went home to get showered and changed, then meet back up at Toms before leaving. I drove Ash to her new home, Rays house, blasting Maroon 5, and her favorite CD, Black & White by the Maine, the entire ried there. I dropped her off and forgot to take her CD out to give back to her, but I figured I'd give it back to her later. I got home and got a shower, then got changed and waited for Ash to call for me to pick her up again. My phone went off after a good 20 minutes.

**'And now shes got a boyfriend and I've got a rock band, cuz nothing really ever goes the way its planned'**

"'Bout time, Drake. Jeeze, what did you do, use bottled water for your shower?" I asked, laughing slightly. She didnt answer, then I heard her sob quietly. "Ashleigh, whats wrong?" I asked. She took a audioable breath that was very shaky, then coughed out another sob.

"Danny." was all she managed to get out. I jumped up and grabbed my keys, already half way out the door.

"I'll be there as fast as I can, alright?" I asked.

"T-thank you." She breathed, then started full on crying and it broke my heart.

"I'm calling Tom to come too, alright?" I asked. She 'mhmm'ed, still sobbing, and I sighed. "Come on, Ash. Please dont cry. You're gonna make me cry. You've got too much a pretty face to cry." I said. She calmed down a little then took another shaky breath.

"Come soon." She choked out, then the line went dead. I hung up and jumped into the car, starting it and speeding out of my driveway towards Ash's, then pressed Toms speedial and put the phone on speaker.

"Dan, where the hell are you two? She's getting married, dont tell me you hooked up in the car." He groaned.

"Cheers mate, thanks for thinking so highly of me." I growled and Tom half gasped.

"Dude, whats wrong?" He asked, worried.

"I dunno, called me crying and I think its got to do with Ray. Just go to Ash's house. I'm already on my way there, but if hes there and he did something to her, Im going to need someone to hold him down while I jump on his face." I answered. Tom normaly would have yelled at me, but he knew how Ray can act sometimes, so he hung up the phone and I knew he'd be there as soon as he could be.

See, we eventually caught Ashleigh trying to hide bruses on her arms becuase he grabs her when she says something he doesnt want to hear, and he hits her when hes drunk. We felt really bad after making her tell us what happened, but it helped us to know why she wouldn't let us meet him yet and why she would sometimes miss a few days of work becuase maybe he hit her face and left a bruise or something. It also helped her, because if he did that and she didnt want anyone who didnt know about him to know what was happening, she could still come hang out with us. I've wanted to go after the dick since day one, but Tom wouldnt let me because Ashleigh truely believes shes in love with this asswhole.

I finally pulled into her driveway and I jumped out of the car, leaving the keys in it and the door open and ran up, throwing the door open to see Ashleigh crumpled on the floor infront of the stairs, hugging her knees to her chest, bawling her eyes out. She didnt even look up at me when I walked in, but I ran over to her and dropped to my knees next to her, wrapping my arms around her. I rubbed her back softly, whispering to her softly, trying to get her to calm down.

"Shhh, Ash, just tell me whats wrong. You need to tell me so that I know why your so hysterical." I said, rubing cyrcles into her back. She shook her head, but wrapped her arms around my neck and cried into my shoulder. I sat out with my legs out infront of me and she shifted so that she was more comfortable. After a few minutes, Tom and Gio ran in, both stopping in the doorway looking at us.

"What happened, Ash?" Gio asked, walking over to my side, putting her hand on Ash's shoulder. She winced away, which made Gio pull her hand away. I sighed and squeezed her.

"Where did he hit you?" I whispered into her ear. She shook her head. "What did he do then, love? Please, tell me. I can't stand seeing you this way and I want to make it better." I said. She took a deep breath and moved her mouth up to my ear.

"H-he had another girl..." She managed to get out, then started sobbing and pushed her face back against my shoulder, squeezing me tightly. My stomach and heart dropped and I hugged her back, squeezing my eyes shut. I eventually talked her into standing up and she got up and walked over to the sofa, where I swaped places with Tom, much to my dismay, but Tom said it was for the best. Eventually, she told us that she caught Ray with another girl in their bedroom because he thought she'd be at Toms all day. She made them both leave, but he told her she had 24 hours to be out of the house and asked for the ring back. Then she told us that she dropped the ring into the toilet and flushed it, which made him grab her and push her into the wall harshly, but the he left.

"You diserve so much better than him, love." Tom whispered, rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head.

"Fuck this. Where'd he go?" I asked, standing up. For the first time since I came in, Ash looked up. She hadn't been lying, he didnt hit her, but she looked like crap from crying. Nonetheless, she still looked beautiful.

"Why?" She asked, taking deep breaths trying to calm herself down.

"I'm gonna kick his ass, lock him in a trunk, and drive the car off a clif, jumping out of it just in time to survive." I answered, seriously. Her eyes lit up and I knew she liked my attitude towards the situation, but her face gave away her disapproval.

"Danny, stop it. He obviously isn't worth the time of day, just sit back down." She said, wipping her eyes and leaning her head on Toms chest, facing towards where Giovanna and I had taken seats. Gio was sitting on a recliner chair and wouldn't let me sit on it with her, so I got to sit on the floor. I sat back down and crossed my arms over my chest. She giggled slightly. "You look like a child." She mused. Tom jumped to look at her and we all pointed at her.

"SHE SMILES!" We yelled. She covered her face and laughed again.

"Look, everything can only go up from here, right?" Tom asked. She sighed and nodded.

"I guess." She mumbled. After a while of us just talking, Tom started yawning every five minutes, so Gio decided it was time for them to go home, then I sighed and looked at the clock. It was 2:45 am. "Are you going to leave too?" She asked and it broke my heart.

"I'm going to do whatever you want." I answered. She smiled softly and pulled a blanket she had wrapped herself in a while ago up to her neck.

"Could you... stay?" She asked. I nodded, and she sighed and shook her head. "No, Danny, I dont mean a few more hours. I mean can you stay over night? I really dont want to be alone and I need to start getting stuff together and find a place to stay." She said. I nodded.

"Yes to both." I answered. She raised her eyebrow. "Yes I'll stay and yes you can live at my place." I answered. Her eyes got wide.

"Danny, I dont want to impose.." She trailed off and I got up from my place on the sofa and sat next to her.

"Your not. I want you to move in." I answered. She smiled and hugged me by my neck tightly.

"You know, I never stopped thinking about you after that night." She whispered.

"Same." I laughed quietly.

"And now that I've gotten to know you, I was starting to dobut my decision to marry Ray." She said. I smiled slightly.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded, then kissed my cheek.

"I really like you Danny, but I need some time. If you still want to when I'm ready, We will most deffinatly date, just give me some time to adjust to not having Ray." She said. I nodded, then she got up and put the blanket down on the sofa and grabbed my hand. "Now lets go pack, you've got a new housemate." She said. I smiled and let her pull me off the sofa, then set off to pack, which revealed her two electric guitars and the acoustic guitar that morning . I found out her trophy was for football championships, and that the girls in her pictures were her best friends from America who were supposed to come visit her for the wedding, but now wouldnt be able to come, so I started plotting how to bring them over here, have the a place to stay, and have them not tell her before they got here.I just want everything to be perfect for her. I know we're not together, but she disereves so much more than what shes gotten so far. Shes just the right girl for me, and I want her to feel like a princess all the time. I never want to see her cry like how Ray made her. I never want to see her so much as frown again. And I'll do my best to make that happen.


End file.
